Fan Trilogy 2016
Fan Trilogy 2016 is a title representing three MGW's one-shots. Second part after Fan Trilogy 2014. Bloody Oracle, however, is a two part story. Title/About Mafioso No-Good Grand Prix *'Canon:' Vongola GP Kuru! (ボンゴレGP来る!) / Katekyo HITMAN Reborn (家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!) *'Characters:' Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hibari Kyouya, Hayato Gokudera, Lambo, Reborn, Enma Kozato, Adelheid Suzuki *'Theme:' Comedy, Action, Sports :A parody of GP Kuru with new vehicles, the Mafia Guardians take part on a Grand Prix, created by Arcobaleno Verde, as dual drivers. There are few rules and everyone is allowed to use their tools and powers on the track. Father of the Galaxy *'Canon:' Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ) *'Characters:' Atra Mixta, Naze Turbine *'Theme:' Comedy, Family :Atra asks the Harem King a personal question, thinking he has the most suitable answer. Bloody Oracle of Prosecution *'Canon:' PSYCHO-PASS (サイコパス) *'Characters:' Akane, Kougami, Sasayama, OCs *'Theme:' Drama, crime, friendship :Division 1 members, new Inspector Akane, Inspector Kougami, and Enforcer Sasayama take on a case where a wife's husband is killed, but the wife may have bones in the closet? About/Creation ;Bloody Oracle of Prosecution :MGW wasn't sure if she wanted to do a PP story due to it being difficult. She wanted it to be deep and something "contemplative" as, in even modern events, United States law is questionable and under scrutiny. Having that in mind, she remembered that was the theme of PSYCHO PASS. Furthermore, she chose "domestic abuse" due to constant cases of the male being put in a bad light. Ultimately, MGW wanted to describe "various circumstances" as a lesson. ;Mafioso :MGW couldn't remember the vehicle names from GP Kuru, and ended up giving the carts original names, aspired by mostly sports and luxury vehicles. Doing so, the impression of a story felt "beyond a go-kart" race. ;Father :MGW is a regular watcher of Gundam, and finished the first season 1 of IBO. Thus, she has decided to choose the series for her next Trilogy after her entry for Gundam Build Fighters in Fan Trilogy 2014. Atra, who is awkward around Mikazuki and has a crush on him, was added to the story after the initial idea of having Naze and Amida in bed. Characters No Good GP ;Tsunayoshi Sawada :The future 10th Boss of the Vongola. ;Verde :? Father ;Naze Turbine :Leader of the Turbines, brance of Teiwaz Foundation. His ship is the Hammerhead where he holds his Harem. ;Atra Mixta :? Bloody Oracle ;Akane Tsunemori :(常守 朱)The main character of this canon; in this fic, she is a new Inspector under the tutelage of Shinya Kougami (who originally was an Enforcer under her in canon). She is still kind and prefers using persuasion as top priority while administering the law. ;Shinya Kougami :(狡噛 慎也) Another main character. Because he wants to protect others, he's tenacious in his duty as a detective. He has a sharp sense, and is a bit austere. In this fic, Kou is Akane's senior. ;Mitsuru Sasayama :(佐々山 光留) In canon, he's Kougami's friend and an Enforcer under his division. Short-tempered, brutal, and a leach, but an interesting guy. In his past, he had a traumatic event with his sister; therefore, he does not forgive Kogoro. ;Shizuka Hashimura :(橋村 静香) Original character. After her husband was executed, she was taken into therapy, but then tried under Sybil's Assessor room. ;Kogorō Hashimura :(橋村 小五郎) Original character. Shizuka's husband. Executed by the Bureau after he attacked his family. He seemed to have a past history of violence. ;Miyu Yoshida :(吉田 美侑) Original character. Kogoro's ex-girlfriend. She was murdered a few years ago. References/Links ;Mafia *N/A ;Father * Trivia (Canon) *N/A Category:Fanfiction Works Category:MGW Original Category:Fan Trilogy